In general, a refrigerator is one of household appliances including a storage compartment configured to store food and a cold air supply device configured to supply cold air to the storage compartment to freshly store the food.
The storage compartment can include a freezer compartment maintained at a temperature lower than or equal to the freezing point and a refrigerator compartment maintained at a temperature relatively higher than the temperature of the freezer compartment.
Meanwhile, when food stored in the refrigerator compartment is stored for a long time, freshness of the food can be degraded. Accordingly, although a method of storing and freezing food in the freezer compartment can be used to store the food for a long time, flavor of the food can be degraded when the food is stored in the freezer compartment.
Accordingly, a method of storing vacuum packaged food using a vacuum packing device configured to remove air causing food decomposition has been used.